The role of T-cell recongition and restriction in the pathogenesis of neonatal alloimmune thrombocytopenia is investigated. The usage of T-cell receptor in pregnant women positive for anti-PIA1 abtibodies to HLA matched controls is evaluated. Antigen-specific T-cell lines are generated from women who have generated anti-PIA1 antibodies during previous pregnancies.